Love's a Loaded Gun
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: My first Star Fox story. Fox organizes a romantic dinner for Krystal, but what happens when she tells him she's leaving him for Katt? And how will Fox handle the dramatic situation? Inspired by Alice Cooper's song of the same name. Rated M for mild suggestive themes, dark themes, and murdering.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's note: the story takes place between Star Fox Assault and Star Fox Command. The Star Fox franchise belongs to Nintendo, not me. No profit is being made in any way, shape, or form whatsoever. If you think otherwise, you're creepy. With all that said, let's start with the story.**

* * *

Several years have passed since Star Fox had taken down the Aparoids and stopped the invasion. As Fox's relationship with Krystal grew stronger, they both decided to live together in Corneria. The two foxes have been living together for almost half a year, and their bond couldn't seem to have weakened for the least bit.

One fateful night, Fox planned a surprise for his beloved Cerinian vixen. He has made a romantic dinner for Krystal, and he hadn't spared any means: he cooked everything his fiancée loved, from juicy beef entrecotes to sweet strawberry cheesecakes. However, it seems Mr. McCloud planned something even more special under his sleeve, as evidenced by his confident smile. Everything was ready for Fox McCloud's big surprise, all remains is Krystal's arrival. Fox couldn't have felt any better.

A sound of keys was soon heard from behind the door, and Krystal came in. She was very surprised to see all the food her fiancé has made for her, in addition to colorful candles standing tall.

"Hello Krystal", Fox greeted his beloved vixen and kissed her. "How was your day today? I've been waiting for your arrival as you can see".

"Well Fox, I must say I am indeed quite surprised", Krystal chuckled and blushed. "Have you really organized all this for me?"

"Positive, made with my bare hands", Fox responded. "Do you like what you see?"

"Well, I do like it, but..." Krystal hesitated. She then let out a sad sigh. "Look Fox, you and I need to talk".

Fox's confident and content mood automatically turned into confusion and pessimism. Out of all cases to hear these very words from your girlfriend in this exact order, this case has probably got one of the worst timings to hear this.

"Listen Fox, it's not you, it's me".

Case gone from bad to worse. This is the very sentence with the greatest potential of adding more fuel into the fire. The last thing you want to hear because you can foretell the results from it. One can assume it's nothing but a pathetic excuse to tell the exact opposite. You begin to think what you've been doing wrong this whole time because you see things differently from your partner. Fox's case was no different, but he couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

"Holy shit this so embarrassing..." Krystal sighed. "Fox, I'm breaking up with you in favor of having a relationship with Katt".

Despite hearing the exact statement he feared the most, Fox could not change his shocked facial expression. He realized all his hard work was laid to waste. A deadly mixture of negative feelings has begun filling Fox's mind, replacing his confusion.

"Katt invited me to her place several weeks ago, and we were having a little conversation which just snowballed to some crazy shit, and I... how to say it? Rediscovered myself?"

Treason. Perhaps the most inexcusable, pathetic, and disgusting reason to end a relationship. A special bond, which was supposed to be stronger than anything imaginable, annihilated without any warning because of something as dirty as treason.

"I'm deeply sorry, with every fiber in my heart, you had to hear it now. I know it's a very awful timing. But I still very appreciate everything you've done for me".

And here come the pathetic excuses for the sole purpose of adding even more fuel into the fire. A sad attempt to show compassion despite knowing it won't help a shit. The exact equivalent of spitting in one's face and berating them in the public. And yet Fox didn't budge.

"Fox? Are you alright?" Krystal asked hesitantly, and she then looked into his widened eyes, noticing his left eyelid was moving uncontrollably.

Tics. The exact sign indicating Fox is about to enter an emotional breakdown, and rightly. Wasting hours and hours on making a romantic dinner for his supposed girlfriend only to find out she has been living a double life, cheating on him, let alone with another woman. How can he be alright? What kind of inappropriate question is this?

"Krystal my dear, there are many things I can accept. I accept us living together in the streets, I accept us losing all of our possessions, and I will even agree to leave the Star Fox team if that's what you wish", Fox said. Krystal knew this was the time to panic due to Fox talking to her in such a disturbing manner. She knew by his tone that he was building up his fury.

**"BUT IF THERE'S SOMETHING I WON'T ACCEPT, IT'S BEING A SECOND OPTION!"** Fox roared.

Krystal gasped and took several steps backwards. "Fox, it's not like that! Please calm down!" she pleaded.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? Some nerve you have saying that to me! How can I possibly calm down after finding out my supposed girlfriend had been selling herself for another woman for Hades' sake!?" the raging Fox screamed. "I rip my ass off for a shit long time to organize this fucking dinner just for you, and THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN!?"

"I know you're angry Fox, but please just let me explain!" Krystal begged.

"Do you think this is a game!? Because all you've done is toy with my feelings like... some child's play thing!" Fox shouted in disgust. "So save your breath, I will not hear!"

"Fox, please stop this! I hate seeing you like this!" Krystal cried.

"You couldn't hate enough to love, is that supposed to be enough!? And don't tell me you want to stay friends with me, because I only wish you weren't my friend! Then I could hurt you in the end, just like what you're doing to me right now!" Fox responded. His eyes started shedding tears as well.

"Cease this nonsense talk, Fox! You're acting like you have Asperger Syndrome!" Krystal replied.

"I DO HAVE ASPERGER! I WAS BORN LIKE THIS!" Fox screamed in tears. "You never needed any help, you sold me out to save yourself!"

"Fox, I..." Krystal stuttered. "I'm so sorry you're feeling like this, but I can't control my attractions, you've got to understand me!" she sobbed.

"Excuses, excuses! All these years I've done everything I could to make you happy, to make our relationship meaningful", Fox sniffed and wiped his tears away. "I work my ass off to make you a romantic dinner, and all I get in return is a spit in the face!" he shouted while approaching the table. "But at least you're sorry, like that's gonna help a shit! You don't deserve this, Krystal! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE THIS! **YOU'RE ALL THE FUCKING SAME!**" he screamed while dropping everything on the floor, breaking all the dishes and glasses in the process.

"FOX! STOP THIS PLEASE!" Krystal cried while trying to stop the enraged vulpine, but no avail. "Breaking stuff will not solve anything!"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear you anymore! Sneaking out and fucking whores behind my back won't solve anything either, so don't talk to me about solving anything!" Fox responded in tears, and then he took out a small box. He opened it, revealing a ring. This made Krystal gasp in extreme shock.

"THIS is what I was planning! But if you don't take our relationship seriously and don't appreciate anything of all the shit I've done for you, then you're not worthy of receiving this!" Fox shouted and tossed the box away.

Krystal didn't know what to say or how to react. She started sobbing and crying faintly while looking down on the floor, trying to stop her tears from dropping out of her eyes with no success.

"Ashamed, huh? You should be!" Fox scolded. "Just get outta here! Go on, your choice is made! I don't wanna see your face here anymore! Stay the fuck away from me, and if you still care don't ever let me know!"

Krystal ran out of the house, crying out loud. While outside, she still remained very close to Fox's house, so she was able to hear the enraged vulpine breaking stuff while crying and screaming obscenities.

**"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! PIECE OF SHIT!"**

'Oh fuck, what have I done?' Krystal thought to herself while crying. 'Fox is right. I'm a terrible fiancée. I never should've started this crap if I had known this would happen. You've really proven yourself now, Krystal. Congratulations'.

Krystal's phone then started ringing. The screen indicated the call was coming from Katt Monroe. Krystal answered the phone.

_"Hey Krystal, what's up? How did Fox take it?"_ Katt asked.

"Oh, you'd love to know", Krystal muttered. "Will this be a sufficient answer!?" she asked and aimed the phone at Fox's house so Katt would hear the crying vulpine screaming and shattering everything in his path.

**"MY LIFE CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!"** he screamed from the top of his lungs. **"CHEATING WHORE! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"**

_"Damn it to hell, what the fuck is wrong with him!?"_ Katt asked.

"Don't say a word, Katt. I deserve all these obscenities. I deserve to absorb every bit of his fury", Krystal replied.

_"C'mon babe, don't be so hard on yourself",_ Katt responded. _"Come over to my home and I'll cheer you up"._

"You don't understand, he... he-" Krystal couldn't complete the sentence. She didn't know whether or not to tell Katt about the ring. She felt too stressed and nervous to say anything about the issue.

_"He what? Answer me, Krystal!"_ Katt responded.

"He... never mind, forget it. I'm heading to your house", Krystal said.

_"'Kay honey, see you there, mwah",_ Katt said and ended the conversation.

Krystal started walking away from Fox's house. She stopped to take one last look backwards, and she sighed while shedding another tear.

"Oh Fox..." she murmured faintly. "I'm so sorry, Fox. Truly I am".

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**There goes the first chapter. This chapter contains numerous references to Slipknot's song "Snuff". What do you think about the story so far? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. This Is Not My Desperation

Krystal kept walking towards her girlfriend's residence without looking backwards anymore. Due to the late hour and since Krystal was only wearing her tribal attire, she felt very cold, something that did not change her sorrowful mood for the better. Moreover, it started raining.

'Great. That's exactly what I need to better myself', Krystal thought to herself while sobbing and crying. 'Oh well, I guess this is the penalty I must accept. Fox is right. This is what I deserve, not having a romantic dinner with Fox and marrying him. Even so, Katt never had these rage eruptions, and I feel her behavior might be more stable because of this. Still, it was wrong for me to make Fox feel like I spat in his face. Oh, what's the matter with me?'

After a long walk, Krystal finally made it to Katt's house, soaking wet. She knocked and Katt opened the door to greet her girlfriend, only to find her completely washed up and conquered by her own sorrow and guilt. Krystal looked down on the floor and her ears pointed downwards.

"Krystal baby, are you OK?" Katt asked and let the blue vixen in while kissing and hugging her. "Where's your head, damn it? You could have told me to pick you up!"

"No Katt, this rain is a sign of what Fox feels towards me now", Krystal sniffed. "I'm fated to absorb every bit of his fury, and this rain is only the beginning of what is to come".

"Aw, come on sweetie", the pink cat replied while tenderly rubbing Krystal's shoulder. "Cease this nonsense talk. You're just making things bigger than what they are. You've broken up with Fox and he needs to deal with it".

But Katt was wrong. She was the one who made this thing much smaller than it was. However, Krystal was still unsure whether or not to tell her feline girlfriend about the romantic dinner and the wedding ring. Just thinking of it made her shiver in sadness and shame. The image of Fox tossing the box away and forcing her out of his house kept playing in her head like a broken record, and her anger at herself kept expanding itself.

"Here, let me give you a towel", Katt said and rushed to fetch a towel for the miserable vixen. "You need new clothes, I'll let you borrow some of mine", the pink cat said while drying Krystal with the towel she had just brought.

"Just let me take a shower, all this rain almost made me sick", Krystal sniffed.

"As you wish, dear", Katt replied. "Get in the shower and I'll fetch you some new clothes. Leave your wet clothes in the laundry". She kissed her blue girlfriend on her lips one more time before the latter entered the bathroom. "Take your time as long as you like, my love".

Krystal tossed her tribal attire into the laundry, turned the hot water on and stood motionless under the running water for several minutes. She couldn't erase the thoughts of Fox's echoing obscenities from her mind. Cheating whore. Just thinking of these two words in that order made her heart ache. She felt this exact statement described her perfectly. Fox trusted her, and this is what he got in return. She should have told him earlier, but it was too late. Even though she had explained everything to him nicely, the results were ugly. Uglier than anything she could ever imagine, even uglier than what remained of Pigma Dengar after his death in the asteroid belt. Krystal now felt something she had never felt before, let alone towards the person she used to love all her life.

Fear. Krystal knew that the next time she encountered Fox, he would not be the same Fox McCloud she knew and loved. He will never be the same. Krystal feared what would happen if she were to encounter Fox once again. After his rampage, Krystal felt Fox became an entirely different person. She failed to see her fiancé behind the savage beast he had allegedly become. She tried to stop him from breaking stuff, but he wouldn't listen, and rightly. Despite everything Fox had done for her, Krystal now feared her former beloved one. She feared something worse might happen to her or to her current lover Katt. Krystal now found a safer side at Katt's warming embraces.

The blue Cerinian vixen soaped and shampooed herself for almost thirty minutes until finally washing herself clean and drying herself again. A new set of clothes was waiting for her, consisting of a pair of long, blue training pants and a black, long-sleeved, midriff-baring shirt with Iron Maiden's logo printed on it. Krystal liked Katt's taste in music, though Fox was fond of that kind of music as well to say the least. A pair of black slippers stood still underneath the bench where the clothes were put on.

Krystal wore her new clothes and came out of the bathroom. "So Katt, how do I look?" she asked her pink feline lover.

Katt licked Krystal's face. "You look like a sexy rock star, babe", she said while patting Krystal's belly. "C'mon hun, I invited some friends for a little girls' sleepover party", the pink cat said while escorting Krystal to the living room while holding her shoulder. Their closest friends, consisting of Fay, a white-furred cheerful spaniel; Miyu, an orange-furred, black-striped tomboyish lynx; and Fara Phoenix, a brown-furred fennec, were playing Rock Band together. Fara played drums, Fay took over the guitar role, and Miyu shouted melodically into the microphone.

_"But still the voices in my head are telling me that God is dead!"_ she sang. It was new to nobody that Miyu had the nature of a little rock star. If there are two things she loves the most aside from her girlfriend Fay, it's singing and playing her guitar.

_"The blood pours down, the rain turns red, I don't believe that God is dead!"_ Miyu kept singing. _**"GOD IS DEAD!"**_ she repeated that line thrice until the song ended.

"Oh yeah, that was a good one!" Fara cheered.

"Baby you totally nailed it with your divine voice", Fay said to her striped feline girlfriend.

"Rrreow, come here you", Miyu responded seductively and started kissing Fay. "Yo Krystal, how's it going, hun?" she turned to Krystal and kissed her cheek after giving her a hug.

"Could be better Miyu, but thanks for asking anyway", Krystal sighed.

"Oh my, you do look a bit blue", Fara said. "I don't mean your actual fur color, but..."

"I got the point Fara", Krystal responded. "I just told Fox I was breaking up with him just when he..." she sniffed. She intended to stop there, but these last three words which slipped off her tongue made it impossible for her to escape from elaborating further. Her friends would start asking questions, and Krystal did not have the required patience for this.

"He made a romantic dinner for me".

The quartet gasped in extreme shock. "You never told me _that_ on the phone!" Katt said in surprise. "Wait, is that why he was screaming obscenities at you?"

"Well, uh..." Krystal hesitated. She knew the romantic dinner was not the sole reason for Fox's rage, but she did not know what her friends would think of her or say to her if she were to tell them about the wedding ring. The same shiny, glamorous, exalted, azure-colored wedding ring that probably made all its way from a distant planet in the Lylat System only to find itself in a nearby garbage can. Fox had saved and invested a significant sum of money to purchase this ring. This was the moment Krystal and Fox dreamed of and waited for ever since the latter had saved her back at Sauria, and it was blown in his face like a Smart Bomb which tore all the good inside of him only because Krystal had found a warm corner inside her heart for Katt Monroe.

"Yes. After realizing he had done all this for nothing, he ousted me out of our house and started breaking stuff", Krystal cried. Katt escorted her crying girlfriend to a couch nearby and they both sat, and Katt started stroking the blue vixen's belly.

"Have some beer darling", Katt said and handed Krystal a bottle of beer. Krystal thanked her girlfriend and took a gulp from the bottle, while Katt kept on patting her belly.

"Cheer up girlfriend", Miyu said while patting Krystal. "Fox is a tough guy, he'll get over it eventually. I know he knows better than letting some breakup build up negative energy inside of him".

"Besides, you couldn't know he was planning that dinner. It's just Murphy's Law all over again", Fay added and snuggled onto her striped feline lover from behind.

"You girls don't understand, Fox and I waited almost forever for this moment, but just then I started feeling love for Katt, which took over the feelings I feel for Fox", Krystal responded. "But the thought that Fox spent his precious time to do all this for me... it makes me feel that every second I'm here with Katt I'm practically shitting on Fox's face".

Fara immediately grabbed the vixen's shoulders. "Return to your senses, Krystal! You did _not_ shit on Fox's face!"

"Didn't I, Fara? Didn't I!?" Krystal sobbed. "Telling Fox I'm ending my relationship with him after cheating on him with Katt when he organizes a romantic dinner for me, how do you call this, piss!?"

"Shhh, don't say that Krystie", the pink cat said sweetly. "Listen babe, you're just worrying too much. Just relax and let all your sorrows flush away", she whispered and snuggled onto the Cerinian vixen's chest. "Mmm, you're so soft", Katt whispered playfully and closed her eyes. Krystal hugged her pink cat and stroked her back.

"They're so cute together, aren't they Miyu?" Fay asked and gently grabbed the lynx's tail.

"Indeed, sweetheart", Miyu responded and caressed the white-furred spaniel's face. "But not as cute as you are, rrreow", she whispered seductively and pulled Fay for a kiss.

Fay and Miyu were great friends ever since they first met at elementary school, and eventually their unbreakable bond had grown even stronger during their years at the Cornerian Flight Academy. Everyone who knew Fay and Miyu knew it would be no surprise they would turn gay for each other, and Krystal was no exception. Some believed Miyu and Fay were the ultimate proof that dogs and cats could live together in peace without having any beef with each other. Despite their lesbian relationship being accepted by all their acquaintances, the duo left the Star Fox team for personal reasons.

However, it seemed that the only person, who presumably objected their relationship, was General Pepper. The reason for General Pepper demurring Fay and Miyu's love for each other is still a mystery, as the general never had the chance to explain his conservatism regarding the issue before his death. General Pepper was infected with a long-term illness by the Aparoids ever since they had taken over his body. He was hospitalized for months in the Cornerian Hospital ever since the Aparoids had invaded Corneria and attacked the general. The doctors tried everything, but the general never showed any signs of recovery, and he eventually succumbed to the illness. Fay and Miyu disliked General Pepper because he never accepted their relationship, but they still respected him.

"I must say it is pretty cute to see you all embracing and kissing in such a lovable manner", Fara said softly. "It makes me wish I had a sweet partner already".

"Just tell us when you want us to set a blind date for you with another girl", Fay said while playing with Miyu's ring pierced on her belly.

"Fay, I told you a thousand times, I'm not a lesbian!" the fennec responded.

"Fara sweetie, don't lie to us!" Miyu said playfully while licking Fay's face. "You just told us you enjoyed seeing us making out, rrreow".

"OK I'll admit it, I'm bisexual", Fara Phoenix gave in.

"Are you feeling better, honey?" Katt asked while embracing her blue girlfriend and Krystal let out a sad sigh in response. "Still feeling bad about Fox, eh? It's legitimate you're feeling like this hun", the pink feline said. "But please don't tell me you're sorry we started this relationship, I don't want you to feel bad because of me".

"No Katt, it's my fault alone that Fox is angry at me", Krystal said faintly. "I love you, Katt Monroe. I really do", she added while patting Katt's tail.

The pink feline kissed the blue vixen on her lips. "I love you too, sweetheart", she said. "I know what will make you feel better". While still holding the vixen in her arms, Katt started licking and kissing Krystal's belly.

"Yes, lick me Katt, please lick me", Krystal said while patting Katt's head.

"As you wish, you adorable vixen you", Katt replied and kept licking her girlfriend's belly. After absorbing Fox's extreme rage attack, Krystal needed some love and comfort, and Katt felt it. However, it also reminded Krystal of how Fox used to please her like this, and she used to imagine him doing this while she's pregnant with their child, another dream which turned into a shattered utopia after the incident.

"Oh Katt... please more..." Krystal cried and moaned faintly in excitement. "I want you to tickle me, Katt. Please tickle me".

"OK then, you asked for it", the pink feline responded and started tickling the blue vixen's waists while still licking her belly.

"Oh ye-he-he-s, plea-he-he-he-he-ease more! I be-he-he-he-he-he-g you-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu!" Krystal laughed out loud.

"It's about time I heard you laughing again, my darling", Katt said playfully while still pleasing her girlfriend.

"Hey Fara, we can't leave you here staring at us while doing nothing at all!" Miyu said. "Come here and join us, gal!"

"Well, I..." Fara hesitated, but before she had the chance to continue, Fay and Miyu leaped towards her and started kissing her cheeks, much to her surprise and delight.

"You like this, don't you Miss Phoenix?" Fay asked playfully.

"You bet I do, hun", the fennec replied while being kissed and licked by the duo. She hugged them as they grounded her onto the floor.

"Are you feeling better now?" Katt asked while still tickling her laughing girlfriend.

"YE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-S DEA-HEA-HEA-HEA-HEAR! THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HANK YOU, HA HA HA HA HA!" the blue vixen laughed. Katt then let her lover breathe, and the latter started panting. "That was awesome, Katt", she said. "Thank you so much, honey".

"That's my sexy little vixen", Katt replied and held Krystal's hands while moving her face closer towards hers. "I love you, Krystal", she said quietly.

"I love you too, Katt Monroe", Krystal whispered while shedding a small tear of excitement before locking her lips with Katt's once again.

* * *

Distraught in deprived thought. Fox has already broken more than half of his possessions, and the house was a complete mess. Filled with dark thoughts, Fox stared at the countless scratches on his arms, which had been unsurprisingly inflicted by the shards of broken glass, whether during the breaking process or self-inflicted on purpose.

"You asked me to love you and I did, but you traded my emotions for a lesbian", Fox said to himself in extreme anger. "I was just a Plan B while you were too fucking lazy and cowardly to tell me about your true desires, even after the dinner, the wedding ring, and all the shit I had done for you. You've been fooling me for too long now, but those days are over, bitch. You thought you could just cast me aside, but you won't get away without suffering like I did, you're gonna fucking pay!"

Fox then shattered a photo featuring him and Krystal lying on the exotic coasts of Zoness during one of their holidays. Now there is nothing left of the photo aside from minuscule shards, stained by Fox's blood. Fox then walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"In case you haven't realized, you killed me. Fox McCloud is as good as dead, and his heart is now a first-class meal for the earthworms underneath after getting mercilessly squashed by your bloody hands", he continued talking to himself in the same enraged manner. "You are nothing but a dead memory to me, you ungrateful slut".

Fox exited the bathroom, now with his orange-brown fur dyed completely in black. "Do you hear me, James McCloud?" he shouted skyward. "Your beloved son, the leader of Team Star Fox, the hero of Lylat, Fox McCloud, has ceased to be. His disloyal former fiancée has murdered him and is now dancing on his grave with her new supposed fuck-mate, who in reality is nothing but a pussy-licking feline slut! Fox is joining you now, James, leaving an empty shell with nothing but despair. This is who I am! Despair! Murphy said that friends come and go, but enemies will always accumulate! It seems you have overlooked that minuscule detail, Krystal! Your former fiancé is now deceased as a mastodon, but you have failed to realize he reincarnated into your worst enemy! No more sorrow! The time of Despair has now begun!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Special thanks go to Razorblade88 for initial ideas, co-writing, and the creation of Despair. Please review, and stay tuned till the next chapter!**


	3. Movin' Out (Despair's Song)

He walks the streets alone, underneath the falling rain, which seared the exposed scars and scratches on his arms. However, this was the last thing he cared for. Fox, who now goes by the alias "Despair", now dressed in a wife-beater, leather pants, and toed boots made of steel, all of which are black, headed towards the Star Fox team's headquarters, where the Great Fox was present. The Great Fox, which was the mothership of the Star Fox team, has undergone intensive maintenance since its destruction at the Aparoid Homeworld, and eventually was successfully repaired. Once entering the Great Fox, Despair was encountered by the mothership's robotic operator, ROB 64.

"Data deficient. Visitor unidentified," ROB said after scanning Despair, presumably failing to indentify his true identity as his leader Fox. "Explain purpose of visit," the robot continued.

"I'm just here for renovations. You haven't seen anything," Despair responded in a cold tone and continued towards the Arwing storage. After approximately fifteen minutes, Despair took off with his Arwing, which now took a color scheme of black and metallic purple, in addition to being scratched and scraped almost entirely.

"I can't stay here any longer. My life as Fox McCloud has officially come to an end. And you, my ship, shall be known as Death Claw," Despair said to himself while piloting his newly-designed Arwing, now renamed Death Claw. "I might as well immigrate somewhere safe to plan my revenge on you, Krystal, or at least forget you even existed. Somewhere... outside of Lylat. And I know just the place."

* * *

"Well sweeties, I guess it's time to open my bar," Fara Phoenix said to her four friends. "Just in time, because the rain stopped."

"Phoenix is right. I know it might sound like a tad of a cliché, but I assume a nice drink will better my mood," Krystal said.

"Sounds like a great idea," Katt said while getting off the couch, and she then aided Krystal in getting up as well. "We can stay at your bar for a while, Fara, and then we'll go back here for an after party, if you know what I mean," she grinned playfully.

"I like the way you think, hun," Miyu said and turned to her childhood girlfriend. "And you're gonna like the things I'm gonna do to you, Fay-by baby," she said seductively while patting Fay's face.

"Aw Miyu, you're the best," Fay said sweetly and kissed Miyu on her cheek. "I will gladly accept everything you'll have to offer for me."

"Rrreow," Miyu purred and blushed in response. Miyu was the more venturesome of the duo while Fay was the gentle one. Fay preferred being the submissive one and she adored coping with Miyu's dominance. Moreover, Miyu loved trying many new things on Fay, and Fay's gentleness and submissive role were indeed some of the many reasons why Miyu loved her so much. Some would think it was the perfect combo, and Miyu and Fay never thought otherwise.

Fara's bar was at the bottom of the same building Katt had her apartment. The five friends walked downstairs until reaching the bar. Several people have been waiting patiently at the entrance, knowing the bar would open very shortly. The fennec took out her keys and opened the door, and all the people, including the four friends, followed her into the bar. Fara then went behind the counter and turned on her music system. Confessions by Slipknot started playing via the music system. After Fara had taken care of all the customers' orders, she went to her friends yet still remaining behind the counter. Krystal and Katt ordered a bottle of tequila, while Fay and Miyu ordered a calvados.

"Listen Krystal," Miyu said, "I don't know too much about this crazy, crazy galaxy, but I do know one thing for sure: Fox will eventually be the one to beg for forgiveness after these eruptions, rrreow. It's always like that, hun. Men are always the ones to crawl on four. That's one of the reasons why I never liked men."

"Didn't you say earlier that he was a tough guy and he'd get over it?" Fara asked.

"I did, but then I realized something," Miyu responded and took a gulp from her calvados. "Mmm, rrreow! So tight! Anyways, Fox may try starting further relationships, but sooner or later he'll realize he can't live without Krystal."

"I don't know Miyu, maybe they just don't match pretty well after all if Krystal broke up with Fox eventually," Fay replied.

"Hmm, if that voice didn't say Krystal broke up with Fox, then I don't know what did," said a low-pitched, calm masculine voice, catching the attention of the five girls. The voice came from a black-furred, yellow-eyed feline man with a white stripe, probably a birthmark, under his right eye and across his cheek. He was known to always hold a red rose in his hand, and he was also known as a flirt who considered himself a ladies' man.

Panther Caroso.

The black panther, who was the most recent member of the well-known mercenary group Star Wolf, never ceased to attempt to compliment Krystal or flirt with her whenever he had the chance. Dressed in a tuxedo, Panther approached the girls slowly and moved his hand forward towards Krystal.

"Hey Panther," Krystal sighed and grudgingly shook Panther's hand.

"Greetings," Panther replied. "Madam, I would like to order some red wine, please," he said to Fara.

"Coming right up sir," the fennec replied and fetched a glass and a bottle of red wine for the black feline.

"Thank you," Panther replied and gave Fara the money before turning to Krystal again. "What's wrong, my darling Krystal? You don't seem to be so happy to see me here."

"It's not personal, Panther. I'm feeling unhappy in general," Krystal replied sadly. "I have just broken up with Fox and his reactions were much more extreme than I had expected."

"I have just heard that from your fellow friends here, and believe me, I do feel bad for you," Panther replied in his calm tone and took a sip from his wine. "Anyhow, if you like me to invite you for a glass of wine one day, you know where to find me."

"Dude, how heartless can you be!?" Miyu snapped. "The gal's just now recovering from a breakup followed by a serious rage eruption from her ex, and now you're coming here and coming on to her again like nothing happened!? You should be goddamn ashamed of yourself, rrreow!"

"Honey, please relax," Fay said, trying to restrain her girlfriend. "Remember what the doctor said."

"You better listen to your friend here, kitten. I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you," Panther scowled.

"What did you just call me!?" the orange lynx asked in anger.

"As much as I detest hurting ladies, if you act in such insolence towards me once again, I'll make sure the next time you fall asleep, it's going to be with the same fish I eat for breakfast," Panther responded in a calm yet angry tone.

"Please excuse her sir, we don't want any trouble," Fay said.

"Inviting someone for a glass of wine is not necessarily parallel to a date," Panther added and drank more from his wine. "Anyhow Krystal, feel free to talk to me when you feel a need to do so. You know where to find me."

"Sorry Panther, she's with me now," Katt said while placing her arm on Krystal's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" the black feline asked in confusion.

"Panther, listen," Krystal said. "It's nothing personal against you. You're a very kind gentleman and you're also pretty handsome if I may say, but the reason I'm declining your offer is because I'm gay."

Panther sighed. Krystal could tell he was disappointed, but Panther wasn't too bothered to hide it. "As I said earlier, inviting someone for a glass of wine and a small talk is completely different from inviting someone for a date," he repeated in a more resolute tone this time. "All I intended was to have a tranquil conversation, but you just make me feel like I am wasting your time. It was your choice to misunderstand me and you know it. I won't linger where I am not welcome. Panther bids you farewell. Have a pleasant night ladies, you'll need it more than I will," he said while turning away and went to another table.

"Rrreow, thank Nietzsche he's gone," Miyu sighed in relief.

"Miyu, please calm down. He never wanted any trouble," Fay replied and tried to calm her girlfriend down.

"Huh, if you say so hun," Miyu sighed and placed her arm around Fay's waist while drinking a sip from her calvados.

"Gosh, I think we really offended him this time," Krystal said in regret. "I'm just used to Panther flirting with me all the time and my deprived thought has prevented me from paying attention to what he really meant."

"I don't know Krystal, I still don't trust that guy," Miyu replied.

"You never trust men, Miyu," Fara responded. "Besides, you offended him the most with your aggressive remarks. You really need to learn how to restrain yourself, darling."

"Nietzsche almighty, you're beginning to sound like my mother," Miyu muttered.

"I think we owe Panther an apology," Krystal said.

"Don't bother," Panther responded, presumably overhearing the girls' conversation. "I'm sick of this place anyway, and I honestly hope I'll never have to see any of your faces anymore." He then placed his glass on the floor and stepped on it, thus shattering it to pieces.

"MAZAL TOV!" screamed a random person. The annoyed Panther went to the guy and picked him by his shirt.

"Make me mad and your life is as good as gone," he scowled and tossed the guy elsewhere, and then he proceeded to leave the bar.

"Damn, I've never seen him like this before. If he cared for me that much he must be very sensitive," said an awestruck Krystal. "That's two men I've offended in one day. Congratulations Krystal, once again you've proven yourself to be a first-class bitch."

"Krystal, I forbid you to berate yourself like this!" Katt said while grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders. "You're just hurting yourself more. We're here to cheer you up, not to see you crawling deeper into your shell."

"You're right, sweetheart. All this guilt has caused me to stop thinking rationally," Krystal said. "I'm sorry, girls".

"No need for apologies, Krystal," Fay replied. "You just need to think more positive."

"I know what'll make you feel positive again," Miyu said. "Katt, kiss her."

Katt nodded and started making out with Krystal in front of their friends. Fay widened her pupils in excitement while holding the hands of Miyu, who giggled mischievously and licked her lips. Fara Phoenix looked at Katt and Krystal with a satisfied grin.

"Mwah, has your mood changed for the better now, mwah?" Katt asked Krystal sweetly while caressing her face.

"I think so, Katt. Thank you," the blue vixen replied and licked Katt's face.

"'Kay gals, let's return to mine now," the pink cat said.

"I'll just call my assistant bartender," Fara said. "Algy! I need you to be in charge here until closing time!"

Shortly afterwards, came a red-eyed white lemur, who had an earnest look in his eyes. "Roger that, Phoenix," he said in a gruff, raspy voice. "But don't get used to it, that's gonna cost you extra."

"Thank you Algy, I'll make sure you get a bonus for your salary," Fara replied and proceeded to hug the white lemur, only to be stopped by the simian.

"Don't touch me Phoenix. You know I hate that," Algy scowled.

"'Kay, you four at mine. Now," Katt said and the five friends exited the bar. "Now we're gonna have some real fun, gals."

"Algy is pretty cute," Fara said.

"I heard that!" Algy shouted. "If you wanna be honest with me then don't be such a fucking coward and tell me in my face! Why do girls always have to be so obscure? They always make us men think too much! Why can't they just talk to the point!? It drives me crazy!"

"I'm with you man," said the same man who had gotten attacked by Panther. "Give me a triple sec, man."

"There you go dude," Algy replied and handed a triple sec to the customer after the latter had given him the money.

* * *

Meanwhile, Despair landed on the distant planet Kew. Planet Kew was located in the Apollous System, which wasn't too far away from Lylat, though its distance from Corneria was significantly larger than Corneria's distance from Venom. However, Kew was far more inhabitable in comparison to Venom or Titania. As the years went by, Kew became a hideout of throngs of ruffians and criminals who ran away from the Sargasso Space Zone due to either fearing they might get caught by the authorities, or banished and driven away by its former owner Wolf O'Donnell. After the Aparoid Invasion and Wolf's departure, the Sargasso Space Zone was placed under close supervision by the Cornerian Army until becoming completely abandoned.

"Well, guess this is my new home," Despair said to himself. "Hey, what's this?" he said after finding a flyer and started reading it.

_"Bounty Hunter Wanted._

_If you want to help in protecting the law and have enough guts for the job, meet me in 742617000027 Uncle Andross st. in the basement of Café Andross. Significant prize money guaranteed if jobs are successful."_

"Sounds like the perfect job for me. It can definitely help me clean my head," Despair said. "Just gotta blend with the others."

After a long walk, Despair made it to Café Andross. A large neon light resembling an image of Despair's deceased arch enemy Andross was present in the entrance.

"Disgusting," Despair muttered to himself. The thought of having an arguably entire planet worshipping the murderer of his father made him want to kill the owner of the café. However, Despair quickly shook that thought away and entered.

Despair then found the secret entrance to the basement and descended. The basement's hallway was colored in glowing red, and looked rather fancy and luxurious for a basement.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Despair asked as he kept walking along the hallway.

"Oh yes, you must be here for the job," responded a low-pitched sinister voice. "Not many people care for the law, as evidenced by all these cursed criminals roaming around the galaxy. The only way to deal with them is playing their own game."

"I demand you to reveal yourself!" the fox shouted as he kept walking forward.

"Just keep walking, I ain't going anywhere," the voice responded. "I'm just sitting on my fucking ass and waiting for you to come already, you twat."

Despair made it to the owner of the malevolent voice, and he became completely surprised to see one of the last people he had ever imagined he would ever reencounter.

"You!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: for those who don't know, Algy is a character from Star Fox 2, who was a member of Star Wolf until being essentially replaced by Andrew Oikonny in Star Fox 64. Once again I would like to thank Razorblade88 for ideas, co-writing, and the creation of Despair's character. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	4. The Mercenary

"Well, yeah, of course it's me!" the malevolent figure said. "Who else did you expect me to be? Marilyn Manson!?" he asked cynically. Despair's shocked expression on his face only badgered him even more in addition to the disbelief of the encounter, which his mind deemed as superfluous.

"Yeah, but... aren't you supposed to be dead?" Despair asked. Only then did he realize how much of a fool he could have made out of himself in front of his future employer by questioning his existence in front of his face. He hasn't even started his job yet and he already blunders in his interaction with his boss – the exact potential of getting fired on the spot right off the bat without any second thoughts.

"Obviously I am not dead, but I don't blame you for being surprised," said the employer. "My recovery after the explosion was kept in secret by the Cornerian forces, so it's only natural you'd be surprised to see I had survived my sudden encounter with that disgusting insect creature, how was it called again? Aparoid? I heard they became extinct."

Andrew Oikonny.

Once an inexperienced pilot who became a member of Star Wolf only to follow the footsteps of his now-deceased uncle Andross, now a secret bounty hunter employer, fighting for the law.

It's all obvious now. 'How come I didn't think of it before?' Despair thought to himself. All the clues indicated that there had to be something related to the wretched simian that used to fight alongside the evil forces of the Venomian Army, from the Uncle Andross street to the neon light of the madman.

The same madman who found his death in the hands of Despair. Twice. Once because of the death of his father, and the second time because of Krystal, the same vile, heartless woman to whom he had dedicated his life and all he got in return was a spit in the face, just when he planned to propose her.

"You seem familiar to me as well," Oikonny said. "Yes, you're the self-declared almighty leader of Star Fox, the one who killed my uncle!"

"This picture is not exactly accurate," Despair responded. "Fox McCloud has joined his father in the afterlife, or wherever the dead go after they die. Shit, this sounds so retarded. Anyways, I'm Despair, the very reincarnation of Fox's tragic death. His former girlfriend is now dancing on his grave and partying with her slutty lesbian lover after they both shot his heart dead before breaking it into countless minuscule shards."

It was expected by Despair to see the indifference on Oikonny's face after telling him why he became who he is. "While I do feel bad for you, in case you have forgotten, you are still responsible for my uncle's death, even though he was responsible for the death of your father, so engaging vendetta is unnecessary. Moreover, I am your boss. Not your psychiatrist. There's a job to be done, criminals to be eliminated, and if they keep roaming around here then we'll both be dead, and no-one else has ever had the guts to place their fucking feet here on Kew and stop them beside you and me!" Andrew snapped.

"How come you, the only true heir to the not-so-great emperor Andross, have suddenly become a self-proclaimed justice advocate?" Despair asked. "And how did you survive the Aparoid encounter and the explosion following it? And don't tell me you experienced a supernatural encounter, because I don't buy such garbage."

"You're such an infantile, only little kids who believe in fucking tooth fairies and that frog friend of yours believe in supernatural encounters," Oikonny scowled. "After the explosion at Fortuna, I fell into a coma before being found by the Cornerian Army and getting hospitalized in the Cornerian Hospital. They said I was dormant for two months, and during that time, I understood something. I was so focused on following my deceased uncle's footsteps in dominating the Lylat System while completely ignoring his positive intentions."

"Andross? Positive intentions? Don't make me laugh, because I've lost my sense of humor long ago," Despair said.

"You are starting to annoy me, who's telling the fucking story, me or you!?" Oikonny snapped, only to have the black fox sigh at him in response. "Anyway, Uncle Andross was planning to make the planet Venom inhabitable. However, his thirst for power had caused him to deviate from his original plan, and it never came to fruition. So I figured out, why should I follow his evil intentions and not follow his good ones instead? I told General Pepper, may he rest in peace, that I wanted to atone for my evil deeds, and he decided I should become a state's evidence and enter the bounty hunting business in Kew."

"And here you are, fighting and eradicating criminals on planet Kew," Despair said. "Say, who's the guy in the photo?"

"The giant portrait behind me? That's my uncle," Andrew replied.

"No, I meant the small photo on your desk," the fox responded. The photo featured a young monkey who heavily resembled both Oikonny and Andross.

"This was my second cousin Dash Bowman, my uncle's grandson," Oikonny explained. "Dash and I had a strong bond between us, and I loved him like a brother. One day he and I were on our way to Macbeth, but some drunken simian scum crashed into our ship. We were admitted into an Airborne Ambulance Service and taken to the nearest hospital in Macbeth. I managed to survive, but alas... young Dash has succumbed to the complications of his wounds... I've been searching for that son of a bitch who killed Dash ever since the accident and find a way to place a bounty over his head. At least they all claim it was an accident, but I don't trust anyone."

"Involuntary manslaughter perhaps," Despair suggested.

"Files were already charged against him and he pleaded guilty, and he obviously served several years in jail. However, that filthy bastard only served five out of the thirteen years he was supposed to have served," Oikonny said in anger. "Nonetheless, he has experienced an extreme trauma during his time in prison, so the warden decided to release him earlier."

"How do you even plan to put a bounty over his head if he has already done his time?" Despair asked in confusion. "Shouldn't he be redeemed by now?"

"You have so much to learn," Oikonny muttered. "You just placed your feet here only because you had nowhere else to go after your little heartbreak, without having any clue of what kind of business you're running into. I'd have expected more from you, Fox. Besides, here in Kew, every punishment leaves a scar on the criminal's life, no matter when or where the crime was committed. That's my law. I handed it in to the government, and it was gladly accepted by the governor."

Punishments for retroactive crimes? That's new. None of the planets in the Lylat System has ever enacted such a law, not even Andross himself had considered doing so. Even in the forsaken planet Eladard*, which was destroyed by Andross during the Lylat Wars, shortly before he commenced his invasion to Corneria, such a method was never heard of. Despair was stupefied by hearing this bizarre method of punishment.

"Let's make two things clear here Oikonny," Despair said after coming back to his senses. "First, I am not Fox, I'm Despair. Fox McCloud is as good as dead, and his heart is now buried six feet underground and is being used as a chewing toy for moles. Second, you said yourself that there's a job to be done, so you better start talking business with me. How much do you give me for hunting down that vermin?"

Oikonny then took out a photo of the aforementioned "vermin", which showed the face of a white-furred lemur with angry red eyes. "Here he is. Algy the lemur. He claims that his surname was taken away from him," Andrew explained. "His bounty was determined as 200 thousand dollars. If you manage to wipe Algy away from existence and bring his corpse to me, the government will deliver the prize money to us, and you shall get 35% of the money."

Despair was displeased. "I want 45% of the sum," he declared.

"Moron! What makes you think you can argue with me about your work conditions!?" Andrew bellowed in rage and banged his right hand on the table. "This is your first day here, so you better start behaving you little punk! I am your boss now, so you cannot even think of playing games with me!"

"Well, it's completely senseless that I'm doing all your dirty work, and apparently I'm the only one who has the balls to do so, while you sit on your fucking arse and do nothing beyond that, and I only get 35% of the bounty!" Despair argued.

"I'm the one who's ordering all the killings around here, I'm the one who's cleansing the entire galaxy from outlaws, I'm the one who contacts the government, so I'm the one who decides how this business is run here!" Oikonny shouted in rage, but Despair didn't budge.

**"I. WANT. MORE. MONEY."** He growled in an intimidating voiceless tone as if he was threatening to tear out Oikonny's face, causing his employer to give in.

"Fine, you spoiled brat! You get 40%, and this costs me more!" the white simian responded.

"Deal," the black fox concluded, knowing other compromise would be impossible. "So, where do I sign?"

Oikonny took out a contract, which Despair started reading carefully. "Done reading?" the monkey asked impatiently.

"Looks good enough to me," Despair replied.

"Good, sign here, here, here, and here. Congratulations, you got the job, you are now my official bounty hunter," Oikonny said. "From now on, every time we get information about a wanted man or woman, you track them down, kill them, and bring their corpses here. I'll notify the government, and then you'll get 40% of the money."

"Cool," Despair replied. "I assume my first target is Algy, right?"

"Exactly. Reports indicate that he's working as a bartender at Phoenix Bar in Corneria," Oikonny explained.

"Corneria!?" Despair shouted in rage. "Kuss emek I've just gotten out of there!"

"Stop complaining, fool! If you want to get that job right, then stop wasting my time and get the fuck back to Corneria! You shall do whatever I tell you to do, you shall go wherever I tell you to go, even if I tell you to drown yourself in Venom's oceans of toxicity or to burn yourself in Solar! **NOW SCRAM!**" Oikonny screamed. Despair then started walking away from Oikonny's desk with no questions asked.

"You'll need this anger for your missions, kid! It'll give you more energy to take it all on your victim!" Oikonny shouted, to which Despair responded by signaling his boss that he got the message, by raising his thumb.

***A planet from the unreleased Star Fox 2, now believed to be the spiritual predecessor of planet Zoness.**

* * *

The next day, Katt woke up and noticed that her Cerinian girlfriend was still asleep by her side. The pink cat looked at the blue vixen with an innocent-looking smile while thinking of a creative way to wake her up. Without any second thoughts, Katt slowly moved her head closer to Krystal's and gently pressed her lips against hers. Katt later felt Krystal's hands sliding across her back, indicating that Katt's attempt to wake Krystal with a morning French kiss was successful. Krystal started playing along too before pulling away slowly.

"Good morning Katt," Krystal said quietly. "That sure is a creative manner to wake me up."

"Good morning Krystal," Katt replied and hugged the blue vixen. "Get used to it honey, because I'm going to wake you up every morning like this from now on."

"I don't see any problems in this," Krystal replied while patting Katt's face.

"That's the Krystal I want to hear," Katt responded happily. The two lovers noticed that Fara Phoenix was still asleep, but Fay and Miyu were already up, as evidenced by the empty couch they were sleeping on last night, though their exact location in Katt's apartment was still a mystery.

"I want to make us some breakfast," Katt said. "Should we wake Phoenix up?"

"Nah, she'll wake up on her own, she always does that," Krystal replied. She did, however, walk slowly towards Fara, and she gave her a sweet, tender kiss on her cheek and patted her head. Krystal did not intend to wake Fara up, nor was her attempt successful, but she did manage to draw a smile from her. 'She's so cute like this,' Krystal thought to herself.

Krystal went towards Katt's bedroom to get dressed, only to find her tribal attire and Katt's clothes hanging on the doorknob. "Uh, Katt? Do you always hang your clothes onto the doorknob?" Krystal asked while wearing her tribal attire.

Katt arrived and Krystal handed her clothes to her. "Uh, no," Katt answered, "I never hang my clothes onto the doorknob. I always leave them on my bed. But if you found them on the doorknob, it means someone beat us to the room."

"Let's see what it is," Krystal said and moved her ear closer to the door. "Someone's moaning here," she said.

"Let me hear," Katt said and moved her ear closer to the door to her bedroom.

"Ahhh... Miyu..."

"Rrreow, oh yes, do you like that babe?"

"Yes Miyu, please more, I'm begging you, please!"

"I love it when you beg, Fay!"

"Oh yeah Miyu, it feels so good inside me!"

"That's a good girl, Fay! Suck on that tit!"

"I must say I like hearing this," Katt giggled.

"Shall we surprise them?" Krystal asked.

"Nah, I want to hear Fay screaming in orgasm," Katt replied. "She sounds so cute when she screams in such pleasure and joy."

"Hmm, even cuter than me?" Krystal asked.

"Aww, don't make me choose," Katt responded.

"Perhaps this will help you decide," Krystal said and kissed Katt's cheek, just in time to hear the white spaniel screaming in pleasure for her lynx girlfriend, thus waking up Fara in the process.

"Woah, what's all that noise?" she asked while yawning and stretching. Krystal and Katt noticed that the brown fennec was still only dressed in bra and training pants, which she always sleeps in. "Let me guess, Fay and Miyu are having a morning fuck again, right?" she asked, to which the blue vixen and the pink cat replied with a grinning nod.

Fay and Miyu then opened the door and got out, and despite being already clothed, they were shocked to see their three friends so close to the doorway, realizing they had heard their wonderful private time.

"Hey, good morning... so, how much did you hear from all this?" Fay hesitated.

"Not much, only from "Ahhh, Miyu, ahhh"," Katt responded. "It feels so good inside me!"

"Rrreow, suck on that tit!" Krystal chuckled.

"Hey, you're impersonating me pretty good, rrreow! Right Fay?" Miyu said. Fay blushed and kissed Miyu's belly-ring. "So, what's for breakfast, rrreow?"

"The usual, bacon and salad," the pink cat answered. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Wanna go to the park?" Fara asked, and her idea was widely well-received.

* * *

After their breakfast, the five friends made their way to the Cornerian Central Park, and they decided to sit at the nearby tables and enjoy the view of the sea in the distance.

"If there's one thing I like doing in the park, it's making out with Fay in public, rrreow," Miyu said while patting Fay and continuously kissing her cheek, drawing squeaky laughs from the cheerful pup.

"Look at the beautiful view of the sea, girls," Krystal said. "Sometimes I just like looking at its direction and simply leaving all of my troubles behind."

"That's the spirit, Krystal!" Katt said and wrapped her arms around her blue girlfriend.

"Hey Fara, look!" Fay said after spotting a beautiful black raven girl with red eyes sitting alone at another table. "There's a good-looking girl just for you! She seems pretty lonely here, so why don't you try talking to her?"

"I don't know Fay," Fara hesitated. "While I do want to have a partner, I'm still not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"Come on honey, we'll help you with that, rrreow!" Miyu insisted as she and Fay dragged the reluctant fennec with them towards the bird.

"No, wait! You're gonna embarrass me!" Fara said, but no avail.

"Let me do the talking, babe," Fay told Miyu before turning to the raven. "Hello there miss, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Hi there," the raven girl responded, "how can I help you?"

"Our friend Fara here would like to know you a bit, rrreow," Miyu answered. "Don't be rude, say hi!" she said to the blushing fennec.

"Hello..." she said bashfully. "Uh, I'm Fara Phoenix. W-w-w-with whom do I h-h-h-have the h-h-h-honors?" she stuttered.

"Sabrina," replied the raven and shook Fara's hand, "Sabrina Ramone. Nice to meet you Fara."

"You too Sabrina," Fara replied. She hasn't sat at the table in front of the raven yet.

"So Fara, what do you do for a living?" Sabrina asked.

"I used to be a pilot for the Cornerian Army, but after my service ended I decided to purchase a local bar," the fennec answered. "I'm both the manager and the lead bartender, and I also learned how to make various drinks."

"Sounds interesting," Sabrina replied. "I'm still a pilot, but I'm in the Star Fox team now. They offered me to join them and I accepted, and the Cornerian Army agreed to release me in favor of joining Star Fox." Fara nodded in interest.

"It looks like you two are getting along pretty well," said a satisfied Fay.

"So, when are you two gonna make out, rrreow?" Miyu asked.

"Make out?" Sabrina asked in confusion. "Sorry darlings, but I'm taken."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky gal?" Miyu asked.

"Lucky gal?" the bewildered raven asked. "Hold on a sec, did you think I was a lesbian?"

"You're not?" Miyu asked in disappointment.

"Of course not, I have a boyfriend!" Sabrina responded.

"A boyfriend!?" Miyu shouted.

"Miyu honey, please calm down!" Fay begged while trying to restrain the striped lynx.

"But you're sitting alone here, and you have a goddamn boyfriend who's probably super late right now and not giving two shits that you're waiting for him!?" Miyu snapped. "And yet you don't even fear you may get left behind!?"

"What the hell have you been taking that makes you hate men so much!?" Sabrina asked in firmness.

"I don't hate men, I'm just not attracted to them," Miyu responded.

"Yeah right, you're talking like some fucking fanatic," Sabrina replied. "Moreover, for your information, my boyfriend cares a lot about me, and he isn't late, I'm the one who came early."

The dumbfounded lynx stared at Sabrina in extreme embarrassment. "Wow... you're probably thinking that I'm really stupid now, right?"

"You're damn right, you've completely proven your point," Sabrina responded. "Oh, here comes my darling!"

"How are things going here?" Krystal asked as she and Katt moved on to their friends.

"Just in time to see my beloved one approaching!" Sabrina replied, and the five friends looked at the figure in the distance. He was a familiar figure to all of them and to the entire Cornerian population, for he was widely agreed to be one of the most experienced pilots in the entire Lylat System, and he was definitely one of the most acclaimed pilots in Corneria too.

None other than the Star Fox team's Ace Pilot Falco Lombardi. Sabrina opened her embracing arms to greet her blue-feathered raptor boyfriend.

"Sabrina baby, how are you?" Falco asked while hugging his passerine girlfriend.

"Oh Falco, now that you're here there's no happier person than me!" Sabrina replied and kissed Falco.

"These are for you, Sabrina my love," Falco said and handed the black raven a bouquet of red roses.

"Aw, they're beautiful!" Sabrina said in joy. "Thank you so much, handsome!" she added and rewarded the blue raptor with another kiss.

"So, Falco is your boyfriend? I never would have guessed," Katt said.

"So, Katt Monroe and Krystal and all the gals are here," Falco said. "Why are you so surprised, Katt? Because I've always rejected every flirt you tried on me? I told you that you were not my type, but you never listened."

"You don't have to worry about this anymore Lombardi, I'm gay now and I'm in love with Krystal," the pink cat responded.

"You've both gone lesbians for each other? Well, I knew it would happen someday," Falco responded. "I bet Fox is taking it pretty badly. He must be feeling shit right now if he's been keeping himself locked in his house since yesterday."

"You don't want to know what happened," Krystal sighed sadly.

"Krystal, I've known Fox for years, even before you were born," the falcon explained. "What you've done to him will make him go completely insane and fall into an emotional breakdown, and it takes him forever to recover from such a thing."

"Please Falco, I don't want to talk about this," the Cerinian vixen sighed.

"Since when did you become such a romantic man, Falco?" Fara asked.

"Since I've decided I'm ready for a serious relationship," Falco answered.

"So Falco, tell us how you met Sabrina, rrreow," Miyu said.

"Sabrina and I first met when she joined Star Fox. I'll admit, I started liking her ever since, but I was too shy to talk to her," Falco explained.

"I noticed Falco liked me from the start and I could tell he was shy, so I started the talking," Sabrina continued. "Falco also taught me how to fly like a true expert and we started going to places together, and as our bond grew stronger, we fell in love."

"Interesting!" Fay said. "Listen Falco, you have found a very nice and beautiful girl, so don't give up on her."

"No way, I want to belong to Sabrina forever!" Falco replied and was hugged by Sabrina.

"And Sabrina, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Miyu said. "As an avowed lesbian, I never heard of a straight couple surviving for so long, rrreow."

"It's completely fine to have your own opinions, but don't go overboard with them to the point of coercing them on others," Sabrina replied. "Now if you all excuse us, Falco and I need to go somewhere. Sayonara everyone!"

* * *

Later that night at Fara's Bar, Black Sabbath was playing via the music system as Krystal and Katt were sitting at a table in front of each other and talking. Fay and Miyu have already gone home, while Fara and Algy were taking care of the customers. Fara always wanted to have a small talk with Algy, but Algy was never in the mood to talk to anyone. Little did Fara Phoenix know what made Algy such a gloomy person with a dark personality. As Fara detests being rude to her friends and acquaintances, she never dared talk to Algy about what was bothering him. The most she has ever done was talk to him about business, and his reactions were always in the same moody tone. She always wondered what made the red-eyed lemur so angry all the time. Fara liked Algy, and she hated to see him like this every day of work. In addition, she always had this feeling that Algy himself felt a need to talk to someone about this, and he's having a hard time to do so as well.

"Hey Algy," Fara said. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What do you want, Phoenix?" Algy responded in a cold tone.

"It's just... how come you're never... how do I say it? Happy when you come here?" Fara asked.

"Stick your snout to your own business, I owe you no explanations!" the angry lemur responded.

"Look Algy, this has gone far enough," the fennec said in firmness. "You've been playing Mr. Angry Eyes ever since you started working here, and I just can't stand to see you so angry all the time. Something is bothering you, and I want to help you."

"This conversation has ended this instant," Algy responded. "You better change the subject now unless you wanna get hurt!"

"The fact that you keep on trying to run away from answering me only increases the justification of answering me, so stop being such an emotional wreck and tell me what's been bothering you all these years. Besides, we both know you need someone to talk to about this issue," Fara demanded. Meanwhile, Krystal and Katt walked together to the restroom.

Algy sighed in anger. "OK then I'll tell you, if this is gonna get you off my fucking chest already," he grudgingly explained. "It happened several years ago when I was involved in a spacecraft accident. My ship crashed to another ship with two simians, one of them was a child. The child died in the hospital of complications from his injuries, and then the police arrested me and I pleaded guilty for involuntary manslaughter. I was then sent to jail in Macbeth, and after almost five years, it happened."

"What happened then?" Fara asked in awe.

"They sent me a cellmate. A female nymphomaniac slut," Algy started sobbing. "She ordered me to take off my clothes, and I obviously refused, but she then came to me and tore all of my clothes, and she raped me! She fucking raped me, Phoenix! Do you even know what it's like!? I bet you don't!"

Fara didn't know how to react other than gasp in extreme shock. Algy continued as his eyes watered: "Eventually the warden released me from jail after that slut abused me, after serving five years out of the thirteen I was sentenced to serve, and I left my wife and my children because I completely lost my trust in people in general and women in particular!"

The white lemur then burst into tears as Fara hugged him. "Gee, you poor little thing," she said. "Holding such a trauma all this time, no wonder you lost your happiness in life."

"I don't want to live like this anymore," Algy cried. "Every day I pray for a quick death, just to end my fucking misery!"

Algy stopped talking as a sound of sharp metal suddenly invaded Fara's ears. She immediately recognized what made the sound.

A dagger.

As it twisted through the thick flesh, the shocked fennec suddenly found the white lemur she had just hugged lying lifeless on the floor. Many crazy things have happened in her bar, but a man dying in her arms – that's a new record of craziness broken.

And there he was, standing in front of the frightened fennec with a murderous vibe, staring at the deceased Algy in pure satisfaction.

Despair McCloud.

As he kept on stabbing the cadaver, he chopped the dead lemur into bits and stuffed him into a bag.

"Wha... why? Why did you do this?" Fara asked faintly in extreme shock and fear.

"I just did him a favor, I granted his wish," Despair answered. "My work here is done. You have not seen anything," he threatened the shocked Fara as he pressed a button on a certain remote, which shrank his bag so he could stuff it into his pocket. Despair was about to leave the scene, but something stopped the black fox from heading out of the bar.

"Ah... oh, Katt..."

Disgusted by the moaning sounds that were constantly mocking his ears, the mercenary rushed towards the source of the moans as they kept viciously torturing his ears.

"Oh yes Katt, you're so good..."

"You're so sweet, Krystie..."

"Lick it Katt, lick it, lick it..."

Little did the vile women know that he has made it to the forbidden area and is now preparing to strike.

Target acquired. Chosen method of shocking: Door slam.

_**"HAPPY NEW YEAR, PUSSY-LICKING WHORES!"**_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that chapter was longer than I expected. I mean, much longer. I would like to wish you all a happy new year, and my apologies for posting this chapter so late. Special thanks go to Razorblade88 for co-writing, initial ideas, and the creations of Despair and Sabrina Ramone. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
